


Cleaning House

by notquitesane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquitesane/pseuds/notquitesane
Summary: 17 year old Harry comes home after a vaction and finds what he always finds - Molly taking over the house, Sirius leting her and Walburga's portrait yelling.He's had enough.





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi-chapter story, although I don't know how many chapters it will be.

Harry could hear Molly’s voice as he came in the door. She was multi-tasking again. Yelling at Sirius, while directing the children in their cleaning efforts. This caused Walburga’s portrait to start yelling.

Harry felt a headache coming on and he hadn’t even been here for more than a few seconds. He should have stayed away longer. Nobody had seen him yet, maybe he could quietly leave before they did.

Too late. Remus caught his scent and turned his head toward him. Siri followed his movement. Molly still hadn’t caught on.

“If you think that you are a good guardian for Harry, then you can think again,” Molly screeched, “you are nothing but an irresponsible person who still hasn’t grown up! Harry will never be safe while he is in your care, or lack of it!”

“Siri, I am I still your Heir?”, Harry asked. This stopped Molly ranting.

“Yes, you are, pup. Why?”

“Is this my home?”

“Of course.”

By this time Remus had kind of figured out where Harry’s question were going, but Siri and Molly looked to be totally clueless. Remus leaned against the wall, waiting for what was coming.

Everyone else had gathered to hear what was happening. Some with extendable ears.

“Molly, I care a great deal for you. You have made me welcome at your home through some very trying times. But, and hear me now, THIS is not your home and YOU are neither my parent or guardian. Furthermore, you are in someone else’s home, not your own. You don’t have the right to do anything you want in it. I don’t know about Siri and Remi but -I- have had enough.

“We will need to set up some rules for living together in this house, as well as the penalties for those who break those rules. But remember this, this is OUR home not yours.”

At that Harry refused to look at any of them and called for Kreature. He instructed him to clean and make up Regulus’s room for him, and to take his luggage up and unpack for him.

He turned back to the three adult’s. “It’s been a long trip and I’m grimy and tired. I am going to take a shower and put some clean clothes on. Molly, dinner smells delicious. I can’t wait to try it.” At that comment Molly was partially appeased.

 

As Harry made his way to the landing to go upstairs, he felt someone pull on his arm. It was Ron.

“Hey, mate, we always room together. Why have you decided not to?”

Harry sighed. “Because I am 17, in my own house, with a house full of rooms, and I don't have to. You are a visitor in this house, but I live here.”

As Ron’s face was turning red in anger, Harry turned toward the portrait. 

“Grandma, I just got home and I’m tired. I will come down and visit with you after dinner, ok? It would help my headache if you stopped yelling.”

Abruptly, the painting stopped yelling and looked closely at the young man before her. He really did look tired and in pain.

“Of course, dear. I look forward to it. There may be time to take little nap. That always worked for my Regulus.”

“Thank you, Grandma, I’ll try to do that.”  
Harry turned away from all of them and finished walking up the three flights of stairs to get to his room. It was right across the hall from Siri’s, and both had their own bathrooms. He left the three adults, and the kids, standing there, with their mouths open in surprise.

When he went into his room, Kreature was in there, mumbling to himself about mudbloods and blood traitors, and pretending to ignore Harry.

“Kreature, we need to have a little talk. I am the Black Family Heir, and I will be treated as such. You have the same obligations to me that you do to Siri and your Mistress. I will not stand for your continuing subordination. You will follow the House Elf rules or you will be given clothes or assigned to somewhere else, like St. Mungo’s. And when you die your head will NOT be put on the wall.”

At that, Kreature broke out in great big sobs. “I am a bad elf. I should be put away. I still have not been able to do Master Regulus’s last request. I can’t find a way to destroy the locket.” At this, he started banging his head against the wardrobe. Harry caught him from behind and moved him away from the wardrobe.

“Kreature, I am ordering you to not injure yourself. Even if you think that you have failed at something. Now, I want you to quietly bring me the locket and I will make sure that it is destroyed. Then, I want you to clean yourself and decide what kind of uniform that you prefer to wear, showing that you proudly serve the Black Family. You pick the design. Then, I want you to bring everything that you have saved from being thrown out up to the attic and hide them there. You and I will go through them together.

“The rules in this house are going to be changing and I need you to help me with them. The first rule is that nobody, except Remus, Siri or myself is to come up to this floor or above. Nobody. That includes Dumbledore. Do you understand?

“The second rule is for you, and you will not argue about it. You and I, tomorrow, will look around this house and see if we can find a place for you to sleep. Under the boiler is NOT a good place.

“Then you and I are going to see what kind of help you will need to maintain this house,” at the look on Kreature’s face, he held his hand up, “don’t say anything about this. You are going to have help here. You are too valuable to this family to have to clean and maintain this house on your own. Once we figure out what we need, you and I will make a trip to Gringotts and see what they can come up with.

“You, and the other House Elves, answer to no one except myself, Siri and Remus. This is an order. Now, go get the locket, get the other things into the attic and I’ll go take a shower, put on clean clothes and go down for dinner. I will make sure that a plate of whatever is served will be saved for you. I won’t even let Ron look at it.”

When he was dressed, he walked across the hall and knocked on the door. He waited until someone called out “what”. He said that dinner was ready and he turned and went down stairs. He wasn’t going to open the door. The last time he did that was an embarrassing memory.

As soon as Harry walked into the kitchen, he grabbed a plate and filled it with a little of everything that Molly had cooked, and walked into the boiler room and gave it to Kreature. And sat down on the floor. ‘

“Tomorrow, we are getting more than a couple of house elves. Do you think we need more than two more? Anyway, we are also getting beds, wardrobes and, hopefully, a house elf who knows how to sew. We are, also, getting the lot of you a dining table and chairs, as well as easy chairs for your rooms. Don’t wake me up tomorrow morning, Siri either. We’ll get up after we’ve had a good night’s sleep. When you have finished eating, take your plate and flatware into the kitchen and Molly will wash it. YOU are not to wash it. You are going to go to bed and to sleep. I like you too much to let you wear yourself down to a Knut.”

With that, Harry got off the floor (because you can’t very well talk to someone in the boiler room while standing) and walked into the kitchen.

Everyone was seated and were talking quietly. Molly’s eyes were red, Ron’s face went even more red when he saw Harry, Ginny’s face lit up and tried to get him to sit next to her. There was suddenly a space between Siri and Remus for Harry to sit. Momentarily, Ginny’s face showed extreme malice. Siri, Remus and the Twins all saw it and were taken aback by it. Then both Ginny and Molly were looking at him with a great deal of smugness.

Dumbledore exited the fireplace and came into the kitchen and sat down. After eating his dinner, he looked at Harry and said that it was time that his betrothal contract was finalized. 

Siri and Remus, were, straight away, furious. Claiming that neither of Harry’s parents would ever sign a betrothal contract for Harry. They simply didn’t believe in them. The smugness never left Ginny’s and Molly’s faces.

What was surprising though, was that Harry burst out laughing.

“There is no betrothal contract and I’m not, ever, going to marry Ginny. I’m gay and already in love with someone else.”

“My boy, you don’t have a choice. If you don’t marry Ginny you will lose all of your magic.”

“When, Sir, was this contract done? And by who?”

“Well, as I was your Magical Guardian, Molly and I were able to put one together before you even came to Hogwarts.”

“Then why has there been absolutely no sign of one in any of my accounts? I have had them checking every quarter since I became a legal adult, when I was 14. And I have had a reporter friend checking the Ministry of Magic every quarter. There has been nothing there, either. That means, my dear headmaster, that what you have is a fake and is against the law.”

Oh, by the way, 3 weeks ago I had my Gringotts vaults moved and blood warded. There are only four people who are allowed to access them, and they have to provide a blood sample to do so. Remu and Sirius, and my boyfriend, other than myself, are the only ones allowed to access them. For your information Dumbles, Molly, Ron and Ginny, Gringotts will be collecting what was stolen from me. I hope that you can cover it all. Hermione, too, will have to give back the artifacts that she's taken from my vaults over the last 6 years."

"Harry, you don't want to burn your bridges here," Remus said.

"Don't worry, Remi, I'm not. I won't be going back to Hogwarts for my seventh year."

"What???" 

"I'm afraid, Harry, that you have no right to leave school. When we get back, we can go into my office and work things out." 

"Get stuffed, Dumbles. I took my NEWTS 3 weeks ago and passed with O+ in every course. Including the ones that Hogwarts should have classes in, that you stopped. And the scores are filed with the Education Department. And have been for a week. You cannot change them, far too many people have seen them. Isn't owl mail great?

"I despise you, Dumbles. You have controlled my life since I was a baby. It's now over and there is nothing you can do about it."

"My boy, If you would just listen to reason . . . "

"You're going Dark! I knew you would! I've been telling everyone that and no one listens to me!" Ron yelled.

There is knocking on the front door.

"That's probably for me. I told my boyfriend he could come over. Excuse me." He left the room to answer the door. His boyfriend snaked an arm around his waist, as soon as he crossed the doorway, and pulled him close, and firmly affixed his mouth onto Harry's. Harry has to stop himself from climbing the man. 

Harry walked into the kitchen with his boyfriend. Nobody seemed to even notice him.

Ginny was getting red now, “Mom, you said I could have him. You promised!” Turning to Harry, “I’ve saved myself for you. All for nothing!”

Harry and the twins burst out laughing. “Saved yourself, Ginny? Really? If you give me about an hour I can make a list of all the boys, and some girls, that have had you. And it started in your first year. You weren’t even 12 yet. Even if I wasn’t in love with someone else, I wouldn’t touch you. You’ve slept around way too much.” The twins were nodding at each sentence.

“ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY GINNY IS A SLUT?” Molly yelled.

Harry and the twins said, in unison, “Yes.” Harry's boyfriend had his face planted in Harry's shoulder's laughing.

By this time Siri was laughing so hard he fell of his chair. And the portrait started yelling again.

“I’ve got to go, I promised her I would visit with her after dinner. She gets lonely.”

Clasping his boyfriends hand, he turned to go upstairs.

As Harry was leaving the kitchen, Arthur was coming in from the fireplace and could hear all of the yelling going on. Harry advised him to not go in there. And told him that Molly and Albus had cooked up a fake betrothal contract between Harry and Ginny and that Harry told them, flat out, that it was a fake.  


Harry paused, looking at Arthur sadly, “Dobby.”

  

Dobby appeared. “Yes, Master Harry Potter, sir. What can Dobby does for yous?”

“Dobby, very quietly and without being seen, bring Arthur a plate of the food in the kitchen, along with flatware and something strong to drink”, Harry looked at Arthur’s pale face, “bring a bottle of Fire whisky and a glass.”

Dobby nodded. “Should I bring something for Master Doggy and Master Wolfie? They bees leaving the kitchen now and coming to this room.”

Harry nodded and said to bring two more glasses. Then he left the room to speak to Walburga. He could hear Arthur, Siri and Remus start to talk.


	2. Walburga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Harry talk to Walburga's portrait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like getting feedback. In this story I am somewhat at a loss. I am heterosexual. But I love the heat between Tom and Harry (not Voldemort. He is simply insane), when it's well written. But what I write is fictional, so I'm not sure that it's accurate. I don't think that I'll get into actual slash, simply because I don't know that side of things. If I write something that is not realistic, please let me know. Nicely.
> 
> This chapter basically fills in some of the backstory.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and his boyfriend walked up the steps to see Walburga’s portrait. He transformed two chairs to sit in front of it.

“Hi, Grandma. I’m finally back. I’ve been looking forward to talking to you. And I brought my boyfriend to meet you, although you may already know him.

“Walburga Black meet Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle meet Walburga Black.” There was shock on Walburga’s face. Both Harry and Tom were chuckling. 

“Tom Riddle? But you can’t be the same boy I went to school with. You are far too young.”

Tom laughed lightly. “No, Walburga, it is me. The same boy you knew in school. It’s just that I’ve been reborn and look like this now. It is good to see you. Very few of our school mates are still around.”

Walburga fixed Tom with a sharp look. “Why did you become Lord Voldemort? What happened? ”

Tom sighed, sat down on a chair and pulled Harry onto his lap. He was holding onto him like he was his teddy bear. A comforting, grounding, tactile source. Walburga had never seen Tom, or Harry, want to be touched. In fact, they both avoided it at all cost.

“I wasn’t the same person. At all. Do you know what a horcrux is?”

“Of course, I do, I’m a Black, and that’s one of the darkest magics.”

“Well, when I was 16, I opened the Chamber of Secrets below Hogwarts and met the basilisk that lived there. She was huge. And she was lonely. So, I started going down there to visit her, and for some privacy. I wanted to take her out to the Forbidden Forest one day and opened up the exit in the 2nd floor girls bathroom. Unfortunately, that annoying girl named Myrtle, don’t pinch me Harry, was in there when Elsa came up through the opening and Myrtle died when she looked into Elsa’s eyes. I had my diary on me, I always did back then, and I split my soul in half and it was lodged in the diary. I sent Elsa back down and told her that I needed a few days and then I would get back to her and let her out. Elsa, by the way, was very upset that she had killed someone, especially a student.

“When Myrtle died, I felt a very sharp pain inside me and it lasted for about 24 hours until it subsided into a low-level ache. I didn’t realize what had happened until later. I had created my first Horcrux.”

“Your first? You mean that you made more of them? From what I was taught, the maximin number of horcrux’s that could be done, even semi-safely, was three. After that, there would be an increasing amount of insanity.”

“Well, about that. Yeah, I did more than three. I did 7. Two of them, the first and the last, were accidental. 

“Walburga, do you remember the war that was happening in the muggle world when we were in school? The muggles call it World War Two. I was in an orphanage in London during that time. Dumbledore kept getting me sent back there every summer. It didn’t matter how much I begged him to not be.

“Another country, Germany, kept bombing London, along with other cities. When there was an alert, we had to all go down to the cellar and hide. I hid under my bed. A cot, actually. I was terrified of dying. Absolutely terrifying. So after I created my first horcrux, I started learning about them. I discovered that as long as I had one left I could still live. So, in my teenage mind, I decided that if 1 would work, more would work better. Except I lost myself.

“I started calling myself Lord Voldemort. I know, I used that stupid anagram to make another name for myself. Another thing that I deeply regret. Harry helped to resurrect me. I had manufactured body, that wasn’t going to last very long, and a servant who was only there because he wanted my protection. Through the horcrux that is in Harry, we had a bond. Mentally, emotionally, he could keep track of my. When he discovered that I was planning a ritual to get a new, human, body he, also, discovered that my servant was the man that pretended to be one of his Father’s best friends and betrayed them by giving me their address. He was there secret keeper. He was, also, terrible at almost everything, including potions. Harry, why don’t you tell your Grandma about the rest of it.”

“Sure. Well, I knew about Peter and about him being an Animagus. It was a rat. Very fitting. And I knew about him betraying my parents. There are a lot of things that I have forgiven people for, including Tom. He wasn’t sane when he attacked my parents and my home.

“I knew, partially, from being in Tom’s mind, that Peter wasn’t very good with potions, or anything else. But Peter was all he had.

“Grandma, since my parents were killed, I have not had a choice regarding anything in my life. Anything. Dumbledore sent Hagrid to be my introduction into the wizarding world. Hagrid is very nice, but he is a Dumbledore worshiper. He believes everything that venal old man has to say. I was guided to a specific wand, I was guided to a specific house at school. It turns out that my two best friends were being paid to be my friends. From my own vaults! The family that helped me have been paid to do so. Again, out of my own vaults! 

Actually, not all of them. Molly, Ron and Ginny have been paid. Arthur, Molly’s husband, is a great guy and would be willing to do almost anything for me because he looks on me as a son. The twins have been my friends since my first day, and pretty much despise the other three. Their three older brothers, well, Percy is a pencil-pushing ass, but he would not even think about being paid for being a friend. He has a stick up his ass, but he does have a moral code and sticks to it. Bill and Charlie are really good guys. They even found jobs out of the country to get away from, mostly, their Mother, Molly.

“Enough background for now. I made a decision that I was going to help Voldemort. Mostly because I was told that I would have to kill him. They had been telling me this since I was 11 years old. Eleven! Who in their right mind expects an 11 year old to kill a very powerful 70 year old wizard? But I kept being told that I had to. That is was my destiny. I don’t think so.

“So, I went along for years simply trying to survive. I didn’t want to kill anyone. I just wanted to live. When I found out about Voldemort needing a new body, I made an executive decision. I was going to help him. To hell with the prophecy. I used our link to find him and presented myself to him. He was so pissed and he was afraid that I was there solely to kill him. It took me a while to convince him that I, Harry Potter, was trying to actually help him.

“We researched rituals for getting him a new body. It turns out that Peter wasn’t even good at research. We found one that was much better than the one they were going to use. Yes, they used my blood, but it was willingly given. That made a world of difference. And I took over the potion mixing. I really am good at it as long as Snape is not there to snipe at me, and Draco is not there to throw random ingredients into my pot.”

“So, we did the potion and the ritual. And they worked perfectly. The only problem that we thought we had was that Tom’s eyes were red. It Turns out that Salazar Slytherin’s were, too. Since Tom is the last descendant of Slytherin’s that made sense. In fact, he is Heir Slytherin. Apparently, I am Lord Slytherin, by conquest. I have many Lordship’s that I was not aware of. Dumbledore kept the knowledge of the from me. The Goblins and the DMLE are taking care of that. Gringotts is doing a complete audit of their accounts to see what other accounts Dumbledore might have his wrinkly fingers on.“

Walburga looked at two of her favorite people. Tom looked so good and handsome and her Grandson, Harry, who did, too. And they looked happy but tired.

“Thank you, Gentlemen, for taking the time to sit and talk to me, and let me know what has been happening with you. If you don’t have any plans, would you come and talk to me tomorrow night, too? It is refreshing to actually have a conversation with living people.”

Tom nodded his head and Harry said yes. Harry did something, though, that Tom had never seen before. Didn’t even know was possible. Harry ramped up his magic until it was thrumming in the small space between the sound barrier and the portrait, and his eyes were glowing. Then he kissed his fingers and touched Walburga’s cheek in the portrait. It was very clear that she could feel it, and it was very clear that there was love in the touch. Apparently, wizarding portraits could interact with the living world. If a strong enough wizard did it.

Harry said goodnight and led Tom away from the portrait and onto the landing. Every single person in the house was waiting just below them. The twins gave Harry a thumbs up. Molly, Ginny and Ron looked furious, as did Dumbledore. Arthur was still in the study. Sirius looked blank, and Remus looked mildly amused. At what, Harry wasn’t sure. 

They walked to the third floor and into Harry’s room. As soon as the door was closed, they both used parseltongue to ward it from being opened, along with sound and smell.  


Harry found himself slammed against the door and he let out a groan, which Tom took full advantage of my delving into his mouth. Harry raised his arms and put them around Tom’s neck, and his hands fisting Tom’s hair. Tom slid his hands down Harry’s sides, cupped his ass and lifted him with both hands. Harry’s legs went around Tom’s waist automatically. Between pants, Harry managed to say, “Too many clothes.” Tom laughed lowly, made a small hand gesture and neither of them were wearing clothes.

It was going to be a long, enjoyable, night.


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morning After Talking to Walburga. Harry has been taking lessons from Tom in magic, estate management, and manners. Starting with table seating  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Tom and Harry came down the stairs the next morning with smiles on their faces, with Harry in the lead. They could smell breakfast cooking and realized that they were very hungry.  


Molly was cooking. Ginny was setting the table. Remus and Sirius had just come into the kitchen and were getting chairs on the side of the table. 

Harry paused, shook his head and said, “No, this isn’t right. Sirius, this is your house. You sit at the head of the table. Nobody else belongs there. Even if you are not at a meal, nobody else has the right to sit there. Even if it is not at a meal, like an Order meeting. This is not Dumbledore’s house. Remus, your place is at the other end of the table, since you are the owners’ mate. I sit to the right of Sirius, as his Heir, Tom you sit next to me, as you are my mate. For everyone else it’s a free-for-all. These assigned seats are assigned for a reason and nobody else has the right to sit in them.”

The twins came in about then. Harry waved his hand and said to sit anywhere there is a spare chair. They looked at the new seating arrangements and grinned. This was going to make heads burst. They took a seat at each side of Remus. Remus gave them both a leery look. You never know what the twins will come up with, or if it is safe to site next to them. Both gave him very innocent smiles. That was never good.

“Sirius, if you don’t mind, Arthur should be seated to the left of you, since he is the visiting Head-of-House.”

Harry looked at Tom to make sure he was doing the correct seating. Tom responded with a slight head nod and a small smile.

Hermione came into the kitchen next, and looked around puzzled. Her normal seat was taken. Hermione had come in after Harry and Tom retired so she had not met him.  
Harry quickly introduced them, which made Hermione’s eye grow wide. The Dark Lord was sitting at the breakfast table? With Molly’s approval? That didn’t make sense. Looking at Molly’s back she could see that Molly was furious. Not enough to burn breakfast, though.

Harry turned to Sirius and said, “Good Morning. Did you sleep well. What happened after we retired?”

Remus let out laugh. “Cub, you seriously disturbed a lot of people last night. Telling off Dumbledore like that, not to mention Molly and Ginny, and having a conversation with Tom and Walburga, though was probably the highlight. What was it about?"

“I’m sorry, Remus, but I talk to Grandma about is nobody’s business but ours. That’s why I put up the sound barrier. And Tom was one of her friends at Hogwarts, so I thought she was like to see him. She did, I’m very happy to say.”

“Sirius, Tom’s going to stay here for about a week, if that’s ok. We have some things to go through and there are things that he is teaching me. About both Magic and Estate Management.” Sirius nodded his head, when Hermione turned to Harry and started to berate him for having Tom in the house at all.

“Hermione, I was not told that this was your house. Or that you are anything more than a guest. Sirius, Remus, when did that happen? “Harry stated quite calmly.

“Well, of course, I’m not an owner. But I don’t see why you have the Dark Lord in this house. You are thumbing your nose at everybody staying here.”

“Hermione, if anyone objects to my mate, or my visitors, they can either deal with it or leave. Nobody other than Sirius, Remus or myself have the right to have any say on what guests can be here. Depending on a talk that Tom and I need to have with Sirius and Remus, that may change to include Tom.

Molly swung around and pierced Harry with her eyes. “Your parents would be ashamed of you. Sleeping with the man who killed them. Sleeping with the man who killed my brothers and hundreds of other people. All for power. And to exterminate all muggleborn. What, exactly, are you laughing at, young man?”

“You have bought Dumbledore’s lies wholesale. Have you even questioned what he has declared? What leads you to think that everything that he says or does is good? Don’t you remember last night? That supposed betrothal contract for Ginny and I? Remember that? The false one? By the way, I told Arthur about that before we went to talk to Walburga. He wasn’t happy. Nor was he happy that Dumbledore, You, Ginny, Ron and Hermione have taken money and items from my vaults. Hermione? The Goblins will be retrieving everything that has been taken from my vaults. Soon.

“And Tom and I have been to my Parents gravesite, and they have blessed our union. They also let us know some interesting items. Did you know that it was Dumbledore who killed them, not Voldemort? He was on his way to meet with them, though. At their request. Because they were in his side. As were Frank and Alice Longbottom.

“Everything that Dumbledore has done has either been for Power or money. He even paid the Dursley’s to abuse me.”

“Now, Harry, I’m sure that you are exaggerating. Dumbledore says that they love you and don’t understand why you keep lying about them.”

Harry let his mind contact Tom’s to let him know what he was going to do. Then he stood up, crossed his arms, grabbed hold of his shirt and lifted his top off of his body. And dropped the glamour he usually wore. Keeping an eye on both of his Godfathers, wolves and grimms do not take lightly to having their cubs/pups harmed, he turned around so they could see his back. The words carved into it. The visible belt and whip marks, the knife scars. Harry heard more than just Sirius and Remus growling. When he turned back around, he saw that Fred and George were, too.

Tom pulled Harry into his lap and held him. Harry put his arms around Tom’s neck and buried his face in Tom’s chest. Tom ran his hand down Harry’s side and replaced his shirt. Almost everyone seemed as shocked at that as they had at the scars that Harry had revealed. They never thought of him as someone who could nurture. Or would want to. They were wrong. Tom and Harry were soul-bonded. When they found that out, they were more than furious with Dumbledore because Dumbledore had known it. And still kept pushing for them to kill each other.

Tom quietly said to Harry, “Do you want to go back upstairs? We can either apparate or I can carry you.”

Harry gave a small smile, shook his head and said, very quietly, “No, just give me a minute, and I’ll be fine.” Tom nodded his head and tightened his arms.

Both Sirius and Remus heard what they said, although no one else did. They were impressed with how much Harry trusted Tom. Their eyes met and agreed that Tom would be part of their household.

“Harry, why would you do that to yourself and then lie about your family? You have been doing it since first year. Why would you hurt them this way? You know that Dumbledore only wants the best for you.”

Everyone, including Molly and Ginny, turned to look at this girl and wonder how she could ever have been termed “smart” let alone that she was the smartest witch of her generation.

Sirius stood and addressed her. “Hermione, I want you to go pack your things. Then you will leave this house. You will no longer be welcome here. You have 5 minutes.”

Hermione gasped in shock. She only said what everyone else knew. She turned to Molly and asked, “Do I really have to go?”

Sirius thumped his fist on the table and said to her, “This is not up to Molly, this is my house, and Harry’s house, and you are no longer welcome here. 4 minutes.”

Hermione flashed her eyes around the room. Everyone was looking at her in horror at what she had said. She didn’t understand why everyone was so angry. Dumbledore knew what he was doing, and he wouldn’t lie to her. And those books that Dumbledore gave her weren’t from Harry’s vault. That was nonsense.

Molly turned to Ginny. “Ginny, go help her pack. Once Sirius started the countdown the house takes over and does it automatically. You need to hurry.” Ginny moved to run up the stairs.

Hermione made it to her room, crying. This wasn’t fair. She only told the truth. She shouldn’t be punished. ‘I know, I’ll go to Dumbledore. He will fix this.’

With Ginny’s help, Hermione made it to the fireplace with a little less than a minute left. She grabbed some of the floo powder, threw it in the fireplace and said, “Hogwarts Castle, Headmasters Office.” The fire turn green and she stepped through.

Ron walked into the kitchen, still dressed in his pajama’s, rubbing his eyes. “Is breakfast ready?”


	4. Ground Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting some of the ground rules, and who is allowed to go where. And the consequences if the rules are violated. Kreature is called for and shows up clean and in a nice Head House Elf uniform.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Ron walked into the kitchen and sat down. Molly had dished up a plate of food for him and put it in front of him. He started shoveling food into his mouth.

Harry lifted his head from Tom’s shoulder and asked, “Sirius, why did you look so blank after you saw us talking to your Mother?”

“Um, well, I didn’t know that I could talk to her. Whenever she sees me, she yells about how the fruit of her loins has disgraced our House. And she just plain yells.”

“She doesn’t like loud noises. She said that when you and your brother were growing up there were never loud noises in this house. I suggested that maybe your rooms were just sound proofed. She indicated that that could very well be true.

“She’s, also, lonely. She was here by herself for many years. Just she and Kreature. You know what it was like in Azkaban. I think that it’s similar. By talking to her, I’m learning about our family as well as Pure-Blood traditions. She’s been a great help. Tom’s been great with the traditions, too.

“She was very upset when she found out that you had been in Azkaban. And even more upset that you had been sent there without a trial. In fact, she was furious that the Heir to the House of Black was treated this way. Absolutely furious. I had never seen her like that before. Not even when I told her about the Dursley’s and Dumbles. You really need to go and sit with her and talk. You are an adult now, and you do not need to hold onto the feelings that you had when you were a teenager. All they show is a lack of control. Take Remus with you if you need him.”

“Molly, do you have anything more to say to me? Ginny? Ron?” Molly and Ginny ignored Harry.

Asking Ron, he lifted his head up and, mid-chew, said, “What?”

The twins and Ginny snickered at that. It was so, well, Ron.

They all finished their breakfast and took their plates and flatware to the sink and put them in. Despite Molly protesting that she would clean the table.

Harry looked at Sirius and Remus and suggested that they go to the study to talk. Sirius and Remus looked at each other and smirked. “Harry, we have decided that Tom can be part of our household as long as he doesn’t doesn’t hurt you.” After uttering those words, the four of them were surrounded by gold aura’s. It lasted on 15 seconds. But Lady Magic approved.

Harry stood up, with a quick kiss and a smile to Tom, and gave Sirius and Remus hugs. The twins suggested a toast was in order. Remus’s face showed panic. Those two were worse that The Marauders. 

Harry laughed and told them that they were crazy if they thought that anybody was going to eat or drink anything that came from them. Harry slapped Tom’s hand as he was reaching for a glass that appeared in front of him. “You don’t want to do that, hon. You really don’t. Look around you, nobody else in this kitchen has even attempted to drink what has been put before them. That’s because we know them. Very well. Of course, those devious and brilliant minds are why I am their silent partner in WWW. The return on my investment is fantastic.”

“Harry! How long have you been sponsoring them? They should have gone into the Ministry, not gone out on their own.”

“Molly, WWW has been around for 3 years. The first year was mail order because they were still at school. Then I invested 2,000 galleons into their business based on my knowledge of them. Didn’t you ever wonder how they were able to buy Ron new dress robes? Or a new wand? Or Ginny and Ron’s school uniforms? Those were bought by the twins. Because WWW is so popular. In fact, they will be starting a branch in Hogsmeade Village and another one in magical Paris. Leave them alone, Molly, unless you want to lose them as you have lost Bill and Charlie.”

Molly’s face tightened, and looked at the twins. Molly liked to be in control, and control was being taken away from her. And by a child that she looked upon as another son. She wanted them to go into the Ministry. She would work in them.

“Siri and Remi, Tom and I are going to look through the house and see all of it, then sit down with Kreature and figure out how many House Elves are needed to maintain it. Along with finding or making quarters for them to live in. Would you like to take the tour with us? No? Ok.”

Harry stood up and called for Kreature. He popped into the kitchen immediately. Instead of wearing a filthy loin cloth and looking like he was homeless, He was clean. A healthy clean. And he was wearing black slacks, a white shirt, and a black blazer. He was wearing shoes, with black socks. The emblem for the House of Black was on his left shoulder. He looked like the Head Elf, which is what he was.

Everyone in the kitchen were shocked at the change in the elderly House Elf. Kreature bowed to Sirius, Remus and Harry. They nodded their heads at him in return.

“Kreature, we are going to take a tour of the house now, but I need to let you know that Tom is my mate and will be a part of this household. You are to obey him as you are to obey us – Sirius, Remus, Myself.”

Kreature nodded his head and bowed to Tom. Tom nodded his head to Kreature. 

“Kreature, can you make it so that nothing of the House of Black can be taken out of this house? And if they have already been taken out, can you get them back?”

“Yes, Master Harry. Kreature can do that. Is there any other magic Master Harry wants Kreature to do?”

“Yes, you know the wards you put on the third floor and above?” Kreature nodded his head. “I want this woven into that ward. That anyone who attempts to go onto the third floor and above, will be expelled from this house, nude, all knowledge of where this house is gone, with their belongings being transported back to their legal home.” Kreature nodded again, this time with a malicious smirk.

“Tom, we can make the wards stronger by using parsel magic on them to set them more firmly. Maybe when we get back from Diagon Alley.” Tom nodded.

Harry turned back to the kitchen and its inhabitants. “So, now you all know that you are not allowed on the third floor and above. Those floors are restricted to the magical owners of the House. Sirius, Remus, Tom and myself. As well as the House Elves."

“Kreature, shall we go? Let’s start with your Mistresses portrait. I’m sure that she would like to see such a good representative of the House of Black” Kreature eagerly nodded his head.

After a visit with Walburga’s portrait (she was very happy to see that Kreature was doing well), the three of them, with notebooks and pens, started at the top of the house and worked their way down to the basement. 

They decided that part of the ground floor would work for the elves. They mapped it out, so that they could contract with the Goblins to actually do the work.

They, also, determined that they would need three more House Elves, with Kreature as their Supervisor.

With those chores done, they were off to Gringotts.


	5. A Visit To Gringotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Dumbledore visit Gringotts to find out about their accounts; Harry, Tom and Kreacher visit Gringotts to find out about Construction matters on Grimmauld Place, as well as what is happening with their vaults, setting up new vaults and heritage tests and healing.

Hermione stepped through the fireplace into the Headmaster’s office.

Dumbledore looked up in surprise. He was not expecting her. “My dear, why are you here? School doesn’t start for some time, over a month. And you look very upset. Sit and you can tell me what’s wrong. Lemon drop?”

Hermione shook her head ‘no’. She was too upset to sit, so she paced in front of Dumbledore’s desk for a few seconds. “Sirius kicked me out of Grimmauld Place. He told me that I would never be allowed in again. Then he started a countdown to make me leave! I don’t understand. All I said was the truth. That was all.”

Dumbledore stared at the young woman in front of him. It was very bad that she no longer had access to Grimmauld. He had been hoping to use Ron and Hermione to continue reporting what Harry was doing. This was very bad. He was going to have to take matters into his own hands, and he really tried not to do that.

“What was said that caused you to be kicked out?"

“All I said was that it wasn’t nice for Harry to hurt himself and blame it on the Dursleys. What you have been assuring us of for years now. Why did I get kicked out simply because of that? For telling the truth? That’s not fair!"

Dumbledore closed his eyes and wondered how long he was going to have to put up with this young woman. She looks up to authority figures so much that if a teacher committed an unforgettable in front of her she would find a way to justify it. “My dear, I was there last night and discovered that Harry, along with Sirius and Remus, have gone dark. It was very clear. And, I believe, that Harry actually brought Voldemort into the house. Which means that no one in that house is safe. I’m very afraid of what is going to happen to them and the Order. There is an Order meeting there tonight, and it’s too late to notify everyone that the meeting place has changed. I’ll see what I can do to smooth things over.”

“Harry said that the books that you gave me came from his vault! Of course, they didn’t! You wouldn’t steal from him, or anybody else! You’re a teacher!”

Dumbledore stared at her for a minute. Unbelievable. She doesn’t seem to live in reality at all. Even Ron has questioned things over the years, but not Hermione. All because I was a teacher, so I couldn’t have done anything wrong. He mentally shook his head. And she is supposed to be smart. “Hermione, you have two options right now. I can let you spend the rest of the summer in Gryffindor Tower, but you will have to pay beyond your tuition or you can use the floo and go home. Even if I were to get Sirius to let you come back to his house, I don’t believe that you would be safe there.”

“You mean that they might hurt me? Why? Why would they do that? I’m Harry’s best friend.”

For a moment, he lost control of his twinkle eye charm, and looked astounded at her. She really believes that she is still Harry’s best friend? “Hermione, I was just on my way to Gringotts to see what is happening with my accounts, if anything. Why don’t you come along with me and find out about yours? For one thing, it would give you something to do other than worry.”

“Ok, I think that is a good idea. I just don’t understand any of what is going on. Why would Harry think that I stole from him?”

“Well, it could be because the books that you took came straight from Harry’s vault. You actually walked into it and chose those books.” Gasp.

“But you told me that Harry said that I could.”

Dumbledore turned to her, with that twinkle back, and said, “Are you certain that’s what I told you?”

With that, he threw some floo into the fireplace and stepped out into Diagon Alley. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry, Tom and Kreacher walked into Gringotts and Harry asked for his account manager, Griphook.

Griphook led them into an account room and asked them what they needed.

“We need inheritance tests, for the three of us, to be checked over for our health. After that, we would like to talk to one of your Construction managers,” Harry said, “Please, include Kreacher in the health exam. I believe that he has used as a curse target.”

Griphook looked at Harry as if he was something strange that landed out of nowhere, in the middle of Gringotts. He had always liked Lord Potter, he always treated the Goblins as if they were sentient beings instead of mud under their feet like other wizards do, but he had never heard of anyone asking for an inheritance test for a house elf before. But he did what he was supposed to do and did the tests.

Kreacher, of course, was a house elf. No titles, no property. But he had a LOT of charms and curses on him.

Harry turned to him, "Kreacher, would you please go with the healer and have her take care of you. I need you to be completely healed so that you can help me."

Kreacher nodded and followed the healer from the room.

"Ok, Griphook, let's see what our inheritances and damage are. We both know of only a few. I am Lord Potter and Heir Black. Tom is Lord Slytherin and Lord Gaunt. Is there anything else that we should know about? Were there ever arrest warrants issued for either one of us? Do either of us have any open contracts for either of us, and what are they? The last time I came in, I had asked you to reverse the stealing that was done from my vaults. How is that coming along?"

Griphook looked at Harry with a smile. Harry always brought them interesting problems to work on. It was a nice change. He picks up the parchment with Harry's ancestry and inheritance list on it.

"Lord Potter, you have many more Lordships and Heir-ships to claim. Some of them are for you to claim after the Lord of that House has died. They were given as a gift to you for helping to bring down the Dark Lord when you were 15 months. When it was explained to them that a baby does not have the power to do that, they insisted that they still wanted to gift you with the Lordships. They have no other descendants and do not want the Ministry to confiscate them after they die. Which they will do.

"What you each need to do is let three drops of bloods land on the parchments in front of you. Mr. Potter, we will review your inheritance test first.

**Name: Harrison James Potter **

**Age : 17**

**Magical Ability: Mage (Gold)**

**Parents: James Charlus Potter (Pureblood) **

**Lilian Marie Potter nee Adderling (Pureblood) (Adopted)**

**Grandparents: 4 Pureblood (Deceased) **

**Godparents: Sirius Black (Pureblood) **

**Alice Longbottom (Pureblood)**

**Magical Guardians : Severus Snape (Halfblood) (Legal and Chosen) **

**Remus Lupin (Werewolf) (Legal and Chosen)**

**Albus Dumbledore (Illegal)**

**Molly Weasley (Illegal)**

**Soul Mate : Tom Marvolo Riddle **

**Soul Siblings: Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood**

**Marriage Contracts: Ginny Weasley (Invalid, Illegally Signed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley) **

** Inheritances:  **

** Lordships: **

**Ancient and Noble House of Potter (Paternal)**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (Paternal)**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor (Paternal)**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (Maternal and Conquest)**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw (Maternal)**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff (Maternal)**

**Lord Hogwarts (Paternal and Maternal)**

**Most Ancient and Noble of Merlin (Maternal)**

**Duke of Dorset (Muggle Title)(Maternal)**

**Noble House of Adderling (Maternal)**

** Heirships: - **

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (Paternal)**

**House of Grant (Gift)**

**House of Cambria (Gift)**

**House of Fayren (Gift)**

**House of Brakenridge (Gift)**

** Properties: **

**House Number 14, Gordrics Hollow, England**

**Potter Manor, Oxfordshire, England**

**Villa du Solei, St Tropez, France**

**Marauders Den, Devon, England**

**Hideaway Cottage, Edinburgh, Scotland**

**Castle Black, St. Petersburg, Russia**

**Eagles nest, Isle of Skye, Scotland**

**Number 4 Privet Dr, Little Whinging, Surrey, England**

**Hogwarts Castle, Scotland**

** Vaults: **

**Potter Trust Vault - 8,340 Galleons, 103 Sickles, 13 Knuts**

**Potter Family Vaults - 12,435,739 Galleons, 649 Sickles, 450 Knuts; 235magical artefacts and 1840 books**  
  
**Gryffindor Family Vaults - 69,346,013 Galleons, 608 sickles, 38 Knuts; 1643 magical artefacts and 1734 books**

**Peverell Family Vaults - 81,746,301 Galleons, 158 sickles, 298 Knuts; 1006 magical artefacts and 1920 books**

**Slytherin Family Vaults - 15,846,187 Galleons, 924 sickles, 752 Knuts; 2457 magical artefacts and 3276 books**

**Ravenclaw Family Vaults - 89,346,013 Galleons, 648 sickles, 18 Knuts; 10,643 magical artefacts and 10,734 books**

**Hufflepuff Family Vaults: 83,746,301 Galleons, 134 sickles, 298 Knuts; 987 magical artefacts and 1936 books**

** Abilities: - **

**Parselmagic- 75% blocked (Albus Dumbledore)**

**Animagus- 75% blocked (Albus Dumbledore)**

**Aura Reading- 100% blocked (Albus Dumbledore)**

**Magical Power- 75% blocked (Albus Dumbledore)**

**Potions- 75% blocked (Albus Dumbledore)**

**Eidetic Memory- 50% blocked (Albus Dumbledore)**

**Soul Mate Pull- 75% blocked (Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)**

**Soul Sibling Bond- 100% blocked (Albus Dumbledore)**

**Necromancy- 100% blocked (Albus Dumbledore)**

**Occlumency/Legilimency- 75% blocked (Albus Dumbledore)**

**Harmful Potions and Charms : **

**Growth Stunting Charm (Albus Dumbledore)**

**Distraction Charm (Lessens desire and ability to learn) Albus Dumbledore**

**Loyalty Potion (Geared towards Albus Dumbledore, the Order of the Phoenix, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dursley Family) (Albus Dumbledore)**

**Hatred Charm (Focused towards Slytherin House, Voldemort, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Dursley Family) (Albus Dumbledore)**

**Mild Love Potion (Ginevra Weasley)**

**Self-sacrificial Charm (So as to rush into danger) (Albus Dumbledore)**

**Friendship Charm (To become and maintain friendship with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger) (Albus Dumbledore)**

 

After reading the results of the test, there was silence in the room. Absolute silence.

Then harry lifted his head and asked Griphook, "Does this mean that I still have all of these potions, charms and curses on me? And that it was Dumbledore that did them?"

"Yes, Harry, it does mean that. We can get rid of them today, if you would like to."

"Let me think about it for a moment, ok? Let's do Tom's test while I'm thinking."


	6. Tom's test and arranging for more house-elves and rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing the results of Harry's Inheritance test, Tom takes his inheritance test and discovers some surprises. Also, Tom and Harry accept their Lordships, get more house elves and arrange construction for their new rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terrible at the Inheritance tests, so I used a combination of ones that I found on this site. I do not just copy paste, I change things so that they fit my stories.

Tom took a deep breath and punctured his finger, letting three drops onto the parchment.

 

**Name: Tom Marvolo Riddle**

**Age: 26 (Magically Changed with Rebirth)**

**Magical Ability:** **Mage (Gold)**

**Mother: Merope Gaunt - Pureblood (deceased)**

**Father: Thomas Riddle Jr. - Pureblood (deceased)**

**Grandparents: 4 Pureblood (deceased)**

**Godparents: None**

**Soul Mate: Harry James Potter**

**Soul Siblings: Luna Lovegood, Lucius Malfoy**

**Marriage Contracts: None**

**Inheritances:**

**Lordships:**

**Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt (Maternal)**

**Most Ancient and Most Noble House of LeFay (Paternal)**

**Ancient and Noble House of Riddle (Paternal)**

**Ancient and Noble House of Coulson (Paternal)** ****

**Duke of Surry (Muggle Title) (Paternal)** ****

**Heirships :**

****Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin** (Maternal and Conquest)**

**Properties:**

**Gaunt Shack, England**

**Riddle Manor, England**

**Surry Castle, England** ****

**Black Townhouse, London, England (1/4)**

**LeFay Castle (Paternal)**

**Vaults:**

**Gaunt Vault: 0.00**

**LeFay Vaults: 128,369,445,001 Galleons, 749 Sickles, 837 Knuts: 811 Magical Artifacts and 325 Books**

**Riddle Vaults: 18,325,467 Galleons, 967 Sickles, 003 Knuts: 374 Magical Artifacts and 741 Books**

**Coulson Vaults: 67,556,387,401 Galleons, 631 Sickles, 812 Knuts: 1,984 Magical Artifacts and 9,063 Books**

**Surry Vaults: 18,121,888,963 Galleons, 456 Sickles, 201 Knuts: 423 Magical Artifacts and 632 Books**

**Abilities:** ****

**Parselmagic**

**Aura Reading**

**Magical Power**

**Potions**

**Eidetic Memory**

**Soul Mate Pull**

**Soul Sibling Bond**

**Necromancy**

**Occlumency/Legilimency**

**Harmful Potions and Charms:**

**Rebirth Erased All Potions and Charms**

 

After Tom had stood there staring at the results of his inheritance test, Harry came over to read it, too. 

"Harry, I didn't know I had Lordships, other than Slytherin and Gaunt, and I was wrong about Slytherin."

"I wish we'd have known what Dumbledore had thrown at you while you were still in school. I bet that would have been and interesting parchment."

"Gentlemen, Harry, shall we go ahead with your purge?"

"No," said Harry, "I'd like to talk to the Head of your Construction Department first. That way they can start work while I'm getting healed."

"I agree." Said Tom, "and I want to go down to my vaults while you are with the healers."

So, after going through what was needed at the townhouse, and Kreacher came back from his healing, Kreacher was sent with the construction Goblins back to Grimmauld Place. Harry and Tom, also, sent a copy of their results to give to Sirius. Kreacher was going to come back to Gringotts to hire/buy more house elves afterward.

Because of all the bindings on his magical core, as well as the charms, potions and spells, Harry took several hours to be done, and another hour to sleep it off.

When they were both back at Griphook's office, they accepted their Lordship and Heirs rings. Harry's Inheritance test changed to show that he was 1/4 owner of 12 Grimmauld Place.

In the meantime, war had broken out at Grimmauld Place after Sirius, Remus and the Twins read what the tests said.

It had, also, broken out at Gringotts.

 


	7. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Tom confront Dumbledore in Gringotts; Sirius confronts Molly at Grimmauld.

 

Harry and Tom left Gringotts with the results of their Heritage tests a list of the compulsions, potions and charms that had been on them, as well as who did them, before the purge and healing.

  
Their account manager had no problem changing vaults and blood warding them. Tom and Harry had unrestricted access to each others vaults. And when Remus and Sirius got tired of sitting, they would have access to Harry's vaults. Tom didn't quite trust anyone other than Harry, so he chose not to add anyone else to his.

  
They, also, made sure that there were no Ministry warrants out for either of them, in any name. Which was a big relief.

  
They were talking as they left the bank and passed by Dumbledore and Hermione. Dumbledore saw them and just reacted. He got in front of Harry and pushed him. In the center of Gringotts public floor. Everyone's attention, Goblin and Wizard alike, were fixed on these two people.

  
"How dare you press charges against us. We took care of you for all of these years. We made sure that you had a place to go when you needed it. You owe us these things!"

  
"If you want to air your dirty laundry in front of the clients and employee's of Gringotts, I have no problem with it.

  
"Am I pressing charges against you? Damn straight I am. You stole over 20 million galleons from my accounts since the night my parents died. You then proceeded to grant yourself magical guardianship of me, despite it being completely against my parents wills.

  
"You sent me to live with my magic hating Aunt, again against my parents wills. You gave them instructions to be as rough with me as they wanted to be, short of killing me. This was while they were being paid monthly, out of my own account and while living in a house that I own."

  
Harry turned his head and saw everyone, Goblin and Wizard, staring at them.

  
"If you don't believe me, I am willing to take my shirt off so you can see the scars. I, also, have a list of all of the broken bones, fractures, and other injuries that happened since I was 15 months old. That includes the burn scar from when I was 4 years old, when I burned the bacon and my Uncle poured the hot grease on me to teach me not to burn it in the future. FOUR.YEARS.OLD.

  
"Because of the way that you have handled me and my accounts, I have suggested that Gringotts look into all of the accounts that nobody claimed and that went to Dumbldore. I suggested going back about 40 years. They have taken my advice and those accounts are in the process of being frozen until a full audit is completed."

  
"My boy, surely we can . . . "

  
"No, we can't. And I am not your boy. The time for talking is over. I am an adult. I passed all of my N.E.W.T.'s with O's. And they are registered with the Department of Education. And have been for about 3 weeks. So you are not able to screw with the results. Tom, let's go. I like the Goblins, don't know most of the Wizard's in here, and have absolutely nothing to say to either of these people?"

  
As Harry and Tom went paste Dumbledore and Hermione. Hermione spoke up in a tiny voice.

  
"Harry?" Harry stopped moving but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry. I trusted the wrong person, instead of coming to you to verify what was being done. I know that the Goblins have retrieved the books, and that I owe you Galleons. Because my account has been shut down to pay you back from what came to me, I know that I still owe you galleons." Hermione opened her handbag and put her hand in. "This is everything I have right now. It's in pounds, not Galleons. I'll call my parents to come get me and I'll work to get the rest. I'm sorry." With that, she turned and walked out of the bank. With Harry and Tom staring after her. While Dumbledore was still protesting that he was owed the funds that he took.

* * *

  
Kreacher and the Goblin Construction Manager popped into Grimmauld Place.

  
Kreacher handed the copies of the Inheritance tests, and the one that showed what had to be taken off of him, to Sirius.

  
"Master Sirius, this is the Gringotts Construction Manager. They will be here putting the extra rooms that the house elves will be living in. And our new house elves will be here by 6 p.m." Kreacher's eyes were glowing with excitement. He looked much less than his 300 years.

  
Sirius didn't know what to say. Kreacher had never spoken nicely to him. Ever.

  
"T-thank you Kreacher." Sirius said. "You look great. Are you feeling better?" Then Sirius looked down on Kreachers health test and what they had to purge from him. Magic, from Sirius, started to shake the items on the table. It grew to shake everything in the kitchen. Kreacher knew that this was not good.

  
He walked over to Sirius and put his hand on Sirius's shoulder. "Masters Harry and Tom took care of it for Kreacher." Kreacher pointed to the parchments. "Those things are in the past. Not in the now."

  
"Thank you for pointing that out, Kreacher. It just made me angry at all the things that had been done to you."

  
In the meantime, Remus had been reading Harry's and Tom's tests, and saw all of the compulsions, potions and charms that Harry had been under. And for how long. Remus got Sirius's attention so that he could read them.

  
This time, Sirius was able to control himself and his magic.

  
Molly, Ginny and the twins were still in the kitchen.

  
Very calmly, Sirius said, "Molly, how were you going to pass off an illegal Marriage Contract between Harry and Ginny? Didn't you know that Lady Magic herself wouldn't have approved it?"

  
"It doesn't matter what Lady Magic would approve of or not! I'm going to marry Harry!" Ginny yelled.

  
"Sit down, Ginny. NOW!"

  
"Sirius, you do not have the right to speak to my daughter that way! That marriage contract is perfectly legal. Albus wrote it and signed it, just as I signed it for Ginny."

  
"Molly, the last I knew, it was Arthur that was the Head of House Weasley, not you. Molly, when was this contract signed? And why didn't Harry know about it?"

  
"Of course, he knew about it. It just slipped his  mind. And it was written that summer between his 5th and 6th year."

  
"In other words, it is illegal. "

  
"No, Albus was Harry's magical Guardian, he had every right to sign it."

  
"Do you really not know how our laws work? Harry became an adult in the eyes of magical law when he accepted his Lordship rings, as the end of a line is able to do.

  
"The next time, was when his name came out of the Golden Goblet. Because only adults were able to participate. Therefore, Harry was an adult.

  
"The time after that was when Fudge and Umbridge decided to have Harry tried in front of the complete Wizengamot for a simple case of underage magic. That was an automatic agreement that he was an adult.

  
"Now that that has been cleared up, lets discuss the compulsions, potions and charms that you, Dumbledore and Ginny were using on Harry. Including one that blocked the identification of his soul mate. We know that it is certainly not Ginny. He rarely even pays attention to her as other then his friends little sister."

  
"Dumbledore said that they were necessary. That they would get him in the mindset needed for the greater good."

  
"Out. Get out of my house now, Molly and Ginny. You have 5 minutes to pack your things and leave. One. . ."

  
Molly and Ginny were not able to take all of their things with them by the countdown finished, so the house magic sent them to the burrow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Rules and a Consort Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madam Amelia Bones is informed of what is being done behind the scenes, and in front of them. They want it made clear that anyone who helps to detain, or apparate, either person will be fired. Harry and Tom the leap to being consorts.

Tom and Harry sat talking after leaving Gringotts. They both felt as though they could use a shower after dealing with Dumbledore.

  
They had both talked to the head of the DMLE, Madam Amelia Bones, about what had happened, and that they were afraid that Dumbledore will continue to try and "obtain" Harry and his possessions. Despite the fact that he is an adult and despite the fact that he wants nothing to do with Dumbledore.

 

She sent a notice around to everyone in the Ministry outlining this, and that it would not be a good thing to go against her on this.

 

Amelia called all of her Aurors, that were in the building, to her, to let them know that the DMLE is not looking for Tom or Harry, that they are not even suspected of doing anything illegal. So, if any of her auror's were to attempt to detain either one of them, for whatever reason, they had better not do it. Or keep them in sight and call her.

  
That if they see anyone attempting to detain either one of them, to call her, and ONLY her. If she finds that anyone else is called, the person who did so will be fired.

  
And to spread the word around about this, no matter what other people have to say about it. Those people, whoever they are, are not the proper authorities and should not be listened to or obeyed.

  
Dumbledore was standing in a corner of the open Ministry floor, listening to this. He was furious. How dare she attempt to stop his plans! First, the Goblins and that boy! Then this woman! **He was Dumbledore**! They would do what he said or they would feel his wrath.

* * *

  
Meanwhile, back at the ranch.

  
(A/N I'm sorry, it just seemed to fit. Too many soundless movies when I was growing up. And before anyone asks, no I'm not that old, we checked them out from the library)

  
Tom took a big breath, looking at Harry, and said, " Did you notice that both tests said that we were each others Soul Mate?"

  
"Of course, I did. Right before the fact that I had Soul Siblings. And that one of them is yours, too."

  
"Well, while you were being healed, I went to my LeFay vault to see what I could find there. Harry, there are so many items in there! I could stay in there for months and still not see everything!

  
"I thought that what I was doing would go better if I thought of a piece of jewelry with a certain someone in mind and what I wanted it for.

  
"Harry, it worked." Eyes glowing, Tom brought a small box onto the table. "These are consort rings. One for me, and one for you. Because we are equals in power, neither of us can order, or control, each other. Will you be my consort? And can I be yours?"

  
Harry sat there, stiff and without a word for more than just a moment. Tom reached out to take the rings back. Because of Harry's silence, he thought that Harry was rejecting him.

  
Harry was in shock. He loved Tom with everything he was. Everything he had. But didn't expect this. When Tom went to take the rings off of the table, Harry reached out and put his hand over Tom's.

  
Harry looked into Tom's eye's and asked, "Why now? Why this? We have spent so much lost time trying to kill each other. Why? It's not that I don't love you, because I do, very much. But this is a big, a huge step. Do you really want to do this?"

  
Tom's face lit up with one of the biggest smiles he had ever had. "Yes, Harry, I want to be your consort. And I want you to be mine. If you, or you family and friends, want a wedding, that's fine. But this is just between you and me."

  
"Yes, want to do this. Let me get a room from Tom. That way it can be done in private. Give me 30 minutes to get myself ready, ok? I'm going to need a new robe."

  
Thirty minutes later both Tom and Harry were in room 10. Both wore new robes. They faced each other. Harry used an athame to slice his left hand. Tom used the same athame to slice his left hand. Then they put their left hands together. Palm to palm. And waited for the magic to begin.

  
First, their hands began to glow, in a gold color. That glow traveled from their hands and slowly surrounded their whole bodies. Then each of them took the consort rings and slid them on each others fingers. And then invoked Mother Magic.

  
"Mother Magic, we Tom Marvolo Riddle/Harry James Potter (said at the same time) ask that you bless our union. We both come here voluntarily. Without force, and willingly. Please, bless our children, if you see it's right to give them to us.  
"We ask that you guide our hands and lives, as if you were our physical Parent."

  
The glow that surrounded their body's was so much that they could not see each other. They could only feel each other, and the bond that was now in place. This marriage could not be broken. It was filed with the Ministry and a copy was in every one of their vaults. One appeared in Sirius's hand, as the Lord of the House of Black, as Harry was his Heir.

  
In trying to find their way around the room, and each other, they consummated their union that night. Many, many times.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Fall out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall out from Gringotts and a secret of Dumbledore's come's out in the open.

Sirius and Remus were sitting back at the table when members of the Order started to arrive.

Moody looked over their shoulders and remarked that it, the marriage certificate, was going to piss off Dumbledore. When the other members asked what they were talking about, Sirius let the members look at it. After all, the more people who knew about it the less chance that Dumbledore had to stick his nose in it. It was a soul bonded Consort Contract made between Tom and Harry and consecrated by Mother Magic.

Someone, probably, Dung, asked where Molly was, and what was she going to cook. Remus laughed and said that she and Ginny were no longer welcome to this house, and that they had better start fending for themselves.

Everyone starting arguing that Sirius couldn't kick anyone out of the house, it was the place that the Order meets. Sirius was pointing out that, as it was actually HIS house, he could do what he wanted with it.

Dumbledore floo'd through the fireplace and came into the kitchen, where all the arguing was going on. He was used to that, and it was fine, until he heard about what Harry and Tom had done.

He face looked like it had turned to stone, with fire as his eyes.

"What do you mean that Tom and Harry have legally become Consorts? There is a marriage contract between Harry and Ginny. They cannot marry someone else."

Arthur had come late to the meeting and had just stepped out of the fireplace, and had not got to the kitchen yet, but he could hear everything.

"Albus, you know, very well that the contract that you and Molly signed was illegal. For one thing, you were never legally Harry's guardian, of any type. Second, Molly is not the Head of House Weasley. So, she did not have the legal power to sign the document.

"Why don't we let Mother Magic make the decision?

"Sirius, my boy, if you think that She will make me part of the contract, think again. Not even Mother Magic condones incest."

The whole room became quiet as they started to understand what Albus was saying.

"It won't happen because Ronald and Ginevra are my children from Molly."

Poor Arthur was in shock. In one minute, his marriage was in shambles, his two youngest children weren't actually his, and it seemed that the fire whisky that he drank on the way to this meeting was attempting to leave the way it came in.

The Twin's, who understood exactly what was happening, stood and stated that they, the Lords of Prewitt, were removing Molly Weasley nee Prewitt, Ronald Weasley and Ginevra Weasley from the House of Prewitt, along with all the inheritances and House Magic that comes with it. As they were saying these words, they started glowing until they finished. When they finished, the glow of a valid contract fluxed, then went out.

Arthur, who Sirius had seen outside the kitchen, slowly stepped into the kitchen. He briefly nodded to the other members, with an extra tiny smile for the twin's.

"So, Albus, you've been screwing my wife for at least 17 years. With that length of time, I'd say that you are entitled to her. In fact, you probably got more action out of her than I have.

"I, Arthur Weasley, Lord of House Weasley. Remove and disown Molly Weasley, now Molly no name, Ronald Weasley, now Ronald no name and Ginevra Weasley, now Ginevra no name. I remove all inheritances that come with being a part of the House of Weasley, including all magic." The same glow of a valid contract fluxed, then went out.

"Dad, we should probably get you to Gringotts to have your system flushed of whatever potions that woman used on you. And to move your vaults and make them more secure. I'm pretty sure that, since all accounts with their names could be attributed to House Weasley, that they shouldn't have access to them now that they are no longer part of either of our Houses."

The twin's then stood, and bowed to Sirius and Remus.

"Have a good evening, Lord Black and Consort Lupin. We should do this again some time." With that they escorted their Father to the floo and left for Gringotts.

Dumbledore stood there, watching as some of his main plan fell apart. Some of the members were saying that he, Albus, should marry Molly. That was nonsense, he wasn't going to marry her. She had loose morals. He wouldn't marry anyone like that. And she could take care of her children without his help.

And Sirius just kept looking at him and kept laughing!

* * *

 Bill floo'd to the Burrow and found his Mother, Sister and youngest Brother in hysterics and outside the wards.

"What is going on here? Why are you all upset? And why are all of your possessions on the ground, outside the wards?"

"Oh, Bill, it was just a misunderstanding! Sirius thought we had said something  that we didn't actually say, and threw us out of the house." Molly said to her oldest Son.

"OK, but why are you not able to get into the Burrow? That makes no sense. Let me check the wards and see if they have been changed." 

After about 15 minutes studying the wards around the Burrow, he turned back to them completely puzzled.

"The wards are fine. They are set to let only members of the household, Harry, and Dumbledore through. I can only conclude that you three are no longer considered part of the household. Why? What have you done?"

Ron piped up, "Oh, right! Take Harry's side against the three of us! That's just perfect! Heir Weasley has spoken. What a laugh."

"Harry? What are you talking about? I said nothing about Harry. What is going on?

"Let's start at the beginning. Mom, I thought that you were staying with Ron, Ginny and the Twin's at Grimmauld. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was making breakfast, Albus was there, when Harry came into the room. Albus wanted to talk about the marriage contract between Harry and Ginny. Sirius said that there wasn't one because Albus was not Harry's guardian and I was not the Head of the House, so the contract is illegal. When we continued arguing about it, he started a Black House Count Down. Sirius threw Hermione out, too. That was on a Black House Count Down, too."

"Don't worry, Mom. We'll find out what is going on, and go from there."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember - Molly, Ginny and Ron are liars. And they've been doing for years.


	10. House Elves Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just what House Elves Kreacher bought and what they do. Oh, and Dobby is bouncing around the new rooms, which is worrying Kreacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter that tells who the new house elves are and what they do.

Kreacher popped into the kitchen to give his Masters an update on the construction and the new house elves.

"Master's, our rooms are finished and furnished. We even have blankets! The Goblins' left the bill on the counter in the pantry. All you have to do is press your ring to it ad it will be paid. If you want to add any extra, write it on the parchment, add it to the total, and write the total.

"Sirs, these are your new House Elves, and what they mostly do. If you need any more House Elves, the other Master's gave permission to hire more.

"Sirs, about the House Elves. There is a House Elf that keeps bouncing around our rooms and laughing, and saying Master Harry Potter sir is great. We would like to know who this is. Will he be living with us? Do I need to have another constructed. The Goblins are just finishing."

"Dobby. That elf is Dobby. He is Harry's personal House Elf. Harry free'd him from his previous Master, then agreed to bind him to himself when he realized that without our magic you die.

"Yes, have another room constructed. We will need furnishings for this room, too."

"Sirs, these are the House Elves that I bought and what they do. First, here is Pansy, she does cooking and seamstress; second is Myrtle, she does house keeping; Here we have Squeak, he does the gardening; and finally, we have Cason, he does personal & child care, also seamstress when needed. By tomorrow, we will all have uniforms.

"Sirs, Master Harry asked me to take all of the dark items in this house and put them, secured, in the attic. He, also, asked me to get back all of the items that have been taken out of this house, and put them in the attic. I have done this."

"This is wonderful, Kreacher. You have organized this in a completely professional way. I'm very proud to call you my Head Elf." Kreacher stood up even straighter and just beamed. Sirius had never seen him this way. "Would you, please, let the construction workers know that we need another room?"

"For the rest of you," they all looked frightened, "there will be hours that you will work, and hours that you will not. First of all, is anyone else able to cook?" Cason lifted his hand. "OK, here is what we are going to do.

"Pansy, you will be our main cook. I don't know about Tom, but the rest of us don't eat a lot in the morning. So, what I want from you, and put in stasis for the next morning, Coffee, Tea, Chai, that is Harry's drink, toast, butter, milk, maybe some bacon and pastry's. If we want to change the menu, we will consult with you. You will work Monday through Friday, and provide Lunch, snacks and Dinner, in addition to the Breakfast that I just outlined.

"Cason, you will be working Saturday and Sunday. I know that is not very much but you will be working harder and longer hours than Pansy. We usually have guests on the weekends. You will supply a list of food that needs to be at each meal, and each day and what you can offer for snacks. ALL of you will be offering snacks. Doing that will take some of the pressure off of Cason.

"I would like the two of you to work up a menu for all seven days of the week for each month. That way we know what we are getting and you know what you are cooking. Any of the four of us can ask for something special, though.

"For all of you, if there is something that you like cooking, or think we would like to try, go ahead and do it. We tend to get into a rut, food wise, if something is not introduced. Oh, and Harry has a sweet tooth.

"Myrtle, this is a 6 floor house. If  you know of a House Elf that is looking for a family, please let them and us know. One House Elf is really not enough for this house.

"The main thing that you need to do is keep the public rooms clean and dust free, if you can see wards that will make it easier to know which ones not to go into. The en suite's are next. They have to be spotless. Clean when our guests are not in them. Unlike you, it does matter to them if you see them without clothes on. Then next are the rooms themselves. You will be on a  late night/early morning shift. Starting at Midnight going through 10am. You will have two twenty-minute breaks and a half an hour lunch. You are allowed to eat anything in the kitchen unless it's being made, or was made, for company. You will be working Wednesday through Sunday.

"Squeak, the gardening is a tough job. It is overrun and needs to be trimmed back. I seem to remember a greenhouse out there somewhere. You will work during daylight hours, Monday through Fridays. If there is anything that you need, get it.

"Kreacher, our two cooks and you are the only ones who are allowed to cook in this kitchen. On Special Occasion's that can be changed. Like, one year from now we will have a One-Year Anniversary Party for Harry and Tom. They became Consorts this afternoon and will be back tomorrow. You might want assign someone to take care of their room before they get back.

"OK, would our two cooks make us dinner? Nothing else needs to be done tonight. And after the cooking and cleaning is done, you have no more duties to day. In fact, something simple, like sandwiches will be fine. Myrtle, we have no guests so is you could dust downstairs and clean the en suites that would be great. You are all welcome to eat whatever food is in the kitchen. If there is something that you like, that is not there, buy it using the housing account.

"Because this is your first day, and it's almost already over, I'm not asking, or expecting, any hard work. Basically, change the sheets our beds, clean our en suites, clean Tom & Harry's room and their en suite.

"I believe that you all have, in your common room, couches, chairs, a dining table with chairs and a magical tv. In your room, you eat have a bed, three sets of bed linens', a dresser, a nightstand and an overstuffed chair with a foot stool."


End file.
